<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Revelry by PuppetMaster55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487614">Halloween Revelry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55'>PuppetMaster55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skulduggery enjoys one of the few days where he can walk around without a disguise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Revelry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="copy">
  <p>Stepping into the hotel room, Skulduggery nodded seriously, and proceeded to flop onto the bed. There was something he found odd about hotel rooms, and while in all his decades, had never been able to pin down what it was. So instead, he merely flopped about on the bed until that feeling went away.</p>
  <p>When the feeling of oddness was well and truly vanquished, Skulduggery sat up, pulling the wig fully off – for it had come loose somewhere between the third and fourth bedspread angel – and unraveling the scarf. His sunglasses fell to the wayside, quickly disappearing in the folds of the bedsheets, and Skulduggery stood, looking himself over in the reflection of the television.</p>
  <p>“Looking dead,” he muttered to himself, and nodded. “But a lively dead. Why, I can see an almost rosy complexion on my cheekbones. Or are those bloodstains?”</p>
  <p>Skulduggery spent another moment considering the state of his cheekbones before shrugging, and leaving the room. He bid the concierge at the desk farewell, and stepped onto the streets of Manhattan.</p>
  <p>New York City was one of the few places where Skulduggery could safely wander about without his costume, especially when it was that American holiday – Halloween. Skulduggery had never seen much interest in the holiday – really, the rest of the world celebrated the Autumn Harvest rather normally, if rather boringly in Skulduggery’s opinion – but the normalcy of walking about without wearing a costume, letting the non-magical folk think that he was wearing a well-made costume, pleased him greatly.</p>
  <p>It was no small pleasure, as well, that every time he visited New York, the local administration had conniptions. He felt for them, really, and figured that sending over a nice bottle of Bordeux was more than enough compensation. Or it could act as an icebreaker and chance for the American bureaucrats to let loose for an evening.</p>
  <p>Skulduggery waved when no less than five people leaned out of their cars to snap photos, and hoped that his grin didn’t show off too many of his teeth.</p>
  <p>What was he saying? There was no such thing as too many teeth when he smiled.</p>
  <p>Now if only he could convince Valkyrie to come with him next year…</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>